


Kitten

by radiowavemisfit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Caleb regresses, Caleb’s a baby, Gen, Mama!Nott, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Other, cg!Nott, little!Caleb, mentions of M9, stuffed animals, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowavemisfit/pseuds/radiowavemisfit
Summary: A look in on a quiet moment between Caleb and Nott.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast & Nott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally happened. I get into something new, and my first thought is “alright, how can I turn this is into NSAP?”  
> And here it is!

Caleb had kept his prized possesion well hidden for quite sometime, which wasn’t too hard to do. His coat had so many deep pockets in it, and the stuffed kitten was small enough that it was easy to keep it concealed. Nott hadn’t been hurt or anything, that Caleb had kept it a secret from her; she could understand his hesitation. Everything about his headspace, he kept close to his chest, and this was just something else that tied into it.

Even though finding out about the kitten had been an ordeal in itself, Nott was thrilled. There were few things cuter than seeing Caleb curled up with his thumb tucked in his mouth, nuzzling his beloved kitten against his cheek. It warmed Nott’s heart, and more than once she’d found herself wanting to ask Jester to sketch out the scene so she’d always have it. She couldn’t do that to Caleb though, she knew his pride wouldn’t allow anybody but Nott to see something so special, so intimate. The rest of the Nein knew that Caleb regressed, but Caleb prefered that they knew as few details as possible.

It had been a pretty rough day. The group had taken an “easy” job for a group of locals, clearing out some creatures that had been threatening the town’s livestock. At least, it was meant to be easy. They hadn’t been warned about the whole spitting acid thing when they were given a rundown of what they were going up against. Collectively, the group had taken a bit of damage, but nothing that Jester wasn’t able to heal. Fjord had to find a new shirt once they returned to town, one that didn’t have a gaping hole burned into it, but for the most part, it wasn’t anything that a good night sleep wouldn’t (mostly) fix.

They returned to the inn they were staying at for a few days. Molly, Yasha, and Beau opted to stay up longer and have a few rounds in the downstairs tavern. Fjord and Jester went to their respective rooms, and Nott and Caleb went to theirs.

Nott gave herself a quick once over, checking to see that she hadn’t missed any small injuries or acid damage to her clothes, while Caleb went to work setting up his silver thread across the door frame like he did every night.

The room only had one bed, but that was never an issue. The two of them didn’t mind sharing a bed, even when Caleb wasn’t in his headspace.

Nott got the blankets pulled down and had started getting herself settled in. Caleb took his jacket off and slung it over the back of a chair in the corner. He reached into one of the inner pockets in the chest of his jacket and rummaged a little until he pulled out a very worn, very well-loved stuffed kitten. She was small enough that Caleb could hold her in the palm of one hand. The very end of the kitten’s tail was weighed down from a small metal bead that Nott had sewn inside one of the many times she’d stitched up worn spots and small tears. Caleb had been thrilled at the idea, it was like there was some of Nott always with him and his kitten. Some of Mama.

Nott watched in adoring silence as he turned the toy over in his hands, closely inspecting her.

A little frown tugged at the corner of Caleb’s mouth, and he shuffled over to the bed.

“What do you have there, sweetheart?” Nott asked, moving to the side of the bed and patting the mattress for Caleb to sit next to her. Caleb climbed up, sitting with his legs tucked under himself and somehow making himself look incredibly small. He held his kitten out without a word. Nott took her gently, looking her over and seeing what was troubling her boy. There was a small split along the seam that ran across the kitten’s tummy. Thankfully, she hadn’t been damaged in the action, it was just a result of being handled so much.

“Fix her, please?” Caleb asked in a small, low voice.

“It’s pretty late, darling. I’ll fix her in the morning, alright? I promise.”

Caleb brought his hand to his mouth, sticking the tip of his finger between his lips. “Please, mama?”

Nott knew that Caleb wasn’t ever manipulative when he was little, he genuinely didn’t realize the effect that such a simple action could have on her, not to mention when it was paired with his puppy dog eyes.

Nott sighed, though she wasn’t bothered, really not in the slightest. “Alright, I’ll fix her. Can you get me my sewing kit, please?”

Caleb nod-nod-nodded and scooted off the bed. He dropped to his knees across the room to rummage through Nott’s pack until he found the small cloth pouch that Nott kept loose threads and a needle in. There were threads of a few colors inside, but she was always sure to have a supply of one that matched his kitten’s coloring. He scurried back to the bed and handed Nott the pouch, and without a word he went back over to his jacket and dug around in one of the pockets.

He came back with something pinched between his fingers, and before Nott could question him, he cast his dancing lights and made four globules appear around the bed, lighting the room up so that Nott could see her work.

_Phosphorus_ , Nott thought to herself with a smile. _Such a clever boy._ The dim lantern light in the room wouldn’t quite be enough to see what she was doing.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Aren’t you so helpful and smart, casting your lights so I can see.” Nott started carefully stitching up the split seam while she spoke. “You know, I’m so proud of you. You did such a great job today.”

Nott spared a glance up at Caleb, and she couldn’t help but grin when she saw the way that his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned a deep pink as he blushed at the compliments.

Caleb ducked his head. “Thank you, Mama.” His voice was just above a whisper.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the few minutes that it took for Nott to finish stitching up the toy, and when she broke the thread off with her teeth, Caleb’s face finally lit up with the shy smile that Nott adored. She just wished she saw it more often, not just when Caleb was small.

“Here you go, sweetheart. Kitten is fixed, good as new.” Nott placed the toy gently into Caleb’s hands. Maybe not exactly new, the poor kitten could certainly use a wash. She was fixed up just fine, but she was clearly in rough shape from years of love. She watched as Caleb carefully looked her over, running a finger over the barely visible newly added stitches.

“Thank you,” Caleb said quietly. “Thank you, Mama.”

“You’re very welcome Caleb. Now, I think it’s time for somebody to get some sleep.”

Caleb nodded without protest, he very rarely put up a fuss at bedtime.

Nott tucked her sewing needle and extra thread back into her pouch, and tossed it across the room in the direction of her bag. She had more important things to do than get up to put it away properly. She pulled back the blanket on the bed so Caleb could lay down.

Once he was settled, he dispersed the globules of light to the corners of the room, and they grew dimmer. They’d fade away on their own as Caleb fell asleep, and they provided just enough light to keep him from being scared of the dark while he was still awake.

Nott watched Caleb turn and squirm until he found a comfortable spot, pressed up against Nott. She watched him bring his kitten up and nuzzle her against his cheek, and he brought his thumb up to his mouth.

Nott couldn’t help herself, she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Caleb’s forehead.

“Good night, sweet boy. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have plans to write more NSAP for The Mighty Nein, especially for Caleb, so if you have anything you’d like to see, you can message me on Tumblr!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, let me know what you thought!


End file.
